oazfandomcom-20200213-history
Shurajou
Shurajou is a relatively new OC based on an old concept. Backstory Shurajou is a genetically modified human, with no memories of his life prior to the upgrades. His memory is, for the most part, intact otherwise. He does not know where he was born, who he was, what he was doing, where he was living, if he had a job, or if he had a family. He simply woke up in a hospital bed one day, with the name "Shurajou" on his charts. He recalls that he was a willing recipient of experimental micro-augmentations and genetic modifications from a company called "Chrono Corporation", which he recieved free of charge under the condition that miscellanious data would be periodically sent to several servers from his mechanical upgrades, letting them know how his body was adapting to them. He still does not know the extent of his upgrades, and quite frankly, he never cared to ask. He also has no idea whether or not data is still being collected from him, but he assumes that, since the company went bankrupt not long ago, the data collection has stopped. Personality Shurajou is often depicted as cold, confident, and merciless. He thinks himself a rationalist; and will always look for the quickest and easiest solution to a problem, regardless of the moral ramifications. This typically means that he would rather slaughter someone and end their misery than attempt to help them. Despite this, Shurajou also seems a coward, in the sense that he will most often run from a fight he knows he cannot win. Shurajou is also extremely obedient, obeying most commands from those he trusts almost immediately with no hesitation. In addition, he seems almost unable to lie. No matter how grim or unbelievable the truth, he will never attempt to hide it; even under a direct order. Enhancements Shurajou has an unknown number of highly advanced upgrades built into his body. When he woke up, most, if not all, of these enhancements were turned off to lower the stress on his brain. It has been confirmed by the character's creator that these upgrades will "Turn on when he really really needs them. Survival instinct." It is unknown whether or not the enhancements will turn themselves on without this so-called "Survival Instinct". At this time, all that has been revealed is that the character's enhancements and augments are almost entirely invisible when dormant. We know very little about the number of enhancements he has received, the extent of these enhancements, when/if they will be revealed, and what he will look like when they begin to turn on. We also have no clear idea of how these enhancements will perform when the character is presented with extreme environmental conditions; e.g. underwater, in extreme temperatures, etc. Inspiration Shurajou is a character based on an old joke, and I'm probably the only one who even remembers it happened. A long time ago, the Ohana used to be based in a site called ROBLOX. It's pretty much what would happen if Minecraft ever had an Adventure Map Editor Mode. Anyway... One of the games we used to hang out in a lot on Roblox was called "Goomba Valley". Back then, we pretty much stayed in the typical fantasy realm. Well, I wanted to bring Sci-Fi and modern military elements into it, so I basically gave one my characters an ion beam and an arm cannon. Nobody liked the idea. I kept it for weeks, and used it often just to make people mad. That, and I just loved it. I got so much hate for it that I ended up saying "Okay, screw you all. this character is now and forever a CYBORG!!!!" And in the end, I had a character that was literally more machine than man. To my memory, he was entirely robotic from the neck down, and only had one eye. He was extremely big and bulky, and almost every part of his body could take the form of some sort of weapon. And the beauty of Roblox is... I could show everyone how awesome I looked. My in-game avatar reflected these changes and upgrades. Anyway, it was all intended as a joke, so I quickly dropped it. But ever since then, I really wanted a cyborg character, and I have long since successfully integrated Sci-Fi into the canon, ever since the guys willingly stepped into the modern day, and now we have a world where Mobile Suits are commonplace, cyborgs are bordering on old news, and many members of the Ohana have bloody STARSHIPS... So I figured this was as good a time as any to finally get that character. His design as a character, his name, and his backstory are all original, but a couple of his many augmentations are inspired by Deus Ex, Asura's Wrath, and even Gundam. All together, he is the result of roughly a month or two of work, at least. Over that time, I must've started over at least 6 times before turning to some friends for help, and I only just named him about 20 minutes before making this page. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ohana Members